


A Futile Talk...? - Sokkla Saturdays Day 4 (Denial)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger, Denial, F/M, Loathing, Prison, Sokka would do anything for Azula, Sokkla, Sokkla Saturdays, caring Sokka, even talking with Ozai, resignation, sokklasaturdays, visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokkla Saturdays Day 4 (Denial): It is a lie. A shameless lie. A scheme to tear down his guards. It has to be. How can this filthy Water Tribe peasant dare to insult him in such a disgraceful way...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	A Futile Talk...? - Sokkla Saturdays Day 4 (Denial)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadDirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDirector/gifts).



> Hello everybody. Some of you already know the main idea I've chosen for this one but I hope you'll like the way I have written it. I like to gift this one to deaddirector to say thank you for the kind reviews and for the “patience“ to wait until the prompt Denial ;-)
> 
> I wish all of you a lot of fun with this little story

"How dare you, peasant…?"

The cold loathing in Ozai's voice was as deadly as the burning rage in his eyes. The urge to incinerate this filthy peasant here and now was overwhelming. Ozai searched for this burning flame inside but no matter how hard he tried this fire was long gone and still he kept hoping that his rage would light this spark.

How could this filthy Water Tribe man dare to insult him this way?

Has he become so pathetic?

It was a lie.

It has to be.

And yet he couldn't find any sign of a lie within the hard face of the young man in front of him. The man was high grown with broad shoulders and strong tanned arms. He was an imposing display of a man with his blue eyes, the wolf tail and the chin beard. Ozai was sure that he was able to have certain effects on women but Azula was able to resist. She was able to control herself. And still…

No. It had to be a lie. Ozai swallowed part of his burning rage and faced the piercing blue eyes of this peasant.

"How dare you to tell me such lies? How dare you to even think about that there is any world which it would be possible that my daughter would only consider to take a second look at you peasant?"

The former Fire Lord noticed the little jerk of the corners of the man's mouth. A satisfied smirk rushed over his lips and the man which was dressed in the robes of the Water Tribe seems to shiver at his reaction. Ozai stood up and walked closer to the bars of his cell. He had to be careful to find out what this peasant was up to and why he was telling such lies to take down his guards.

"My daughter is a proud child, peasant. She is so far above you, you wouldn't even have a chance to reach her when you'd have wings to fly."

He noticed the man on the better side of the bars making fists in anger still his face remained a hard mask. Ozai smiled smugly at him and started to measure the length of his cell.

"But you already know this, aren't you peasant. You try to hide it but I've noticed it instantly. You know that you aren't good enough for my daughter…"

Ozai stopped walking and leaned himself at the bars of the cell and faced the blue eyes of the man again while narrowing his own.

"Which leads to the vital question why are you here and what do you hope to find?"

Ozai was basking in the burning anger this man was radiating right now. The level of self-control was impressive still he couldn't hide this burning fire under his surface. The man ran his hands through his hairline and beside his tries to control it Ozai noticed the slight tremor in his voice as he spoke up.

"Azula told me you wouldn't believe it."

Ozai raised an eyebrow at the little break. The man in front of him rubbed with his hand over his face. He looked tired for a moment.

"She told me it would be futile to talk to you and still I am here because of her."

Ozai's smile faded a bit as the hard look on the man's face reappeared.

"Beside everything you've done to her, you are still her father. Beside everything she has been through thanks to you she still cares for you. And beside all my hate for you I still care as well. Not because your fate matters to me blind man, but because it matters to her. I care for your daughter."

Ozai couldn't suppress a sarcastic huff and he could see the flame of rage jumping high in the blue eyes of the man.

"A father should know when his daughter is about to marry and that's why I'm here. I'm here to inform you that I Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe are about to marry your daughter Princess Azula."

Ozai rolled his eyes but a loud rattle at the iron door of his cell made him facing Sokka again in anger. The warrior had punched at the cell door to keep him fixing his blue eyes.

"I am here to give you a chance to be part of this ceremony somehow because the only person which would be happy to share this moment with you is the one I do love with all my heart and who I'm about to marry this year."

A dead silence was filling the cell for a while both men kept staring at each other. And suddenly Ozai started to laugh sarcastically. He noticed the anger in Sokka's face with a satisfied smirk.

"Pathetic peasant. You're still trying to sell this lie to me. I'll tell you something about my daughter. My daughter knows what it's best for the family and the Nation. My daughter knows to honor our traditions and she knows how to honor me. She wouldn't even dare to marry off one of her slaves to you peasant."

Ozai almost spitted his last words at Sokka's face. It seemed that the man was thinking about to punch the former Fire Lord right here and now but he only took a long and deep breath to compose himself and to swallow his anger. Sokka turned around on his heal and was leaving the Ozai but stopped at the triumphant laughter of the man in the cell. The warriors fist hit the wall and the laughter died for a moment. He could feel the sleek and eerie look of the former firebender piercing his neck. He could see the smug smile dancing around the man's lips before his inner eye and so he resisted the urge to turn back. He would probably snap completely but he wouldn't left without a punch. His voice got a dark edge as he whispered at Ozai while staring at the floor in front of him.

"You're right about me. I am unworthy for Azula. And you know what I have told her so and… she has agreed. But she's Azula. She's your daughter. And these are the words she has said to me as an answer. _But I choose you, Sokka. It doesn't matter if you'd decide to believe this stupidity or if other people does. If I chose you then you are perfect for me because it's my choice. And my choice is right because I am the one who has made it._"

Sokka noticed the sharp breath behind him with satisfaction. It brought a smile to his lips. He was about to walk on but there was still one punch to deliver.

"I'm sure you know who has taught her this lesson."

He turned back and smiled with satisfaction at the mask of hate and rage which was on Ozai's face. Sokka was sure he would be a pile of ash right now if this man would still have his former powers. He bowed a bit to say goodbye and ignored the constant stream of curses and hate which were following his way out.

* * *

Sokka felt tired and empty as he reached the gates of the prison. He wasn't surprised to find Azula and at the gate. He hasn't told her about his try to talk with Ozai but he has expected her to find it out. She could read him like no other. His heart ached a bit as he noticed her chewing lips nervously and her hands were a little cold as she placed them on his cheeks to share a kiss with him. So many questions were written in her beautiful golden eyes. His bitter look has already told her a lot.

"Father isn't a fan of our decision."

It wasn't a question and yet it was. Azula was asking him how bad it was. Sokka pulled her close to his chest and started to rub circles on her back. She was looking so small and fragile right now but she hated any beating around the bush.

"He denies it."

Sokka felt the little jerk of her and he tightened his protecting grip.

"He thinks the marriage is a lie to tear down his guards to get information. He said his daughter would never dare to…"

Sokka swallowed the rest of the venom Ozai has spitted on him but Azula kept burring her face at his chest. He could feel her shaking and he noticed the sharp little breaths. He placed a kiss on her hair and kept rubbing circles until Azula pushed him back gently. Her face was emotionless like all of this wasn't touching her anymore but Sokka could see the faint red hue around her golden orbs and the little wet spots on his robe where her tears have met the fabric.

"I told you a visit would be futile. It doesn't matter anyway what he thinks about or if he…"

Her brave speech died in her throat and she pressed her fist at her mouth for a moment to compose herself. Azula took a deep breath and a smile found its way back on her face as she took Sokka's hand to drag him to her palanquin.

"The day is still young. What do think about a trip to visit Ty Lee and Mai. You could use a little day off today."

She was reaching the palanquin as Sokka stopped her from getting in which made Azula look at him in surprise. His smile was warm as he squeezed her hand.

"I'll visit him again next week. And the week after. I won't stop trying to make him accept this decision."

Azula's face fell for a moment and she stared to the ground.

"It doesn't matter, Sokka. He will never…"

She was cut off by a kiss on her lips and she looked at the deep blue eyes of Sokka in confusion as he ended the kiss.

"But I care, Azula. For you. I'll keep trying. For you."

A second passed while Azula kept staring him at his eyes and then she was hugging him as tight as possible. He felt her warm breath at his ear as she was whispering to him.

"Thank you Sokka."


End file.
